


cozonac, and you

by montreal



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/pseuds/montreal
Summary: Adam’s attempt on surprising Nigel on Christmas.Or, a sweet and fluff Christmas SpaceDogs fic.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	cozonac, and you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Secret Santa thing but since it was too long to be a tweet fic, might as well post it here. Sorry for the sloppy writing, and grammatical mistakes, it’s all my fault! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“What about new clothes?”

“His clothes are fine, Beth,” Adam answers, eyes switching back and forth between his webcam and the screen. 

Through the screen, Beth shrugs, a small grin on her face as her gaze settles on her computer screen but not on the camera, seemingly still scrolling through Google. “There’s nothing wrong with new clothes for Christmas presents.”

Adam sighs, fingers tapping on the desk.

Two weeks ago, Nigel had told him about Christmas; or more precisely, how he had suddenly missed having Christmas. Adam was eating his breakfast when the topic was brought up, and just as Nigel rambled about it, Adam had planned something in his head. He planned to surprise his boyfriend with a small Christmas tree, and maybe a gift for him. It might be not fancy, but Adam knows that Nigel would love it either way. 

And right now, he has asked for Beth’s help to pick a perfect gift for Nigel. Nigel is currently not in the house; he’s hanging out with Darko in the club. “Do you have any other ideas?” he asks, biting his nail out of anxiety.

“Hmm... Where was he from again?”

“Bucharest.”

“Right...” she pauses, nodding to herself. “What about, instead of things, you get him food? A present doesn’t have to be things, you know. Maybe... something that reminds him of his hometown?”

“Oh... That is perfect.”

“Yeah?” She beams, glancing at the camera. “Okay, what food does he like?”

Adam purses his lips. “Nigel likes any food.”

“Well, he must have had a favorite,” Beth replies, pinching his bottom lip in between her thumb and index in thought, looking away as if she’s trying to catch some ideas. “Maybe a cake? Does he like cake? Oh - oh! What about bread? Romanian bread?”

“Bread’s okay.” He nods, remembering that one time he bought Nigel a cake from the new place that opened up near his workplace. Nigel had been beaming at the food and kissing his face with his sugar covered lips that made Adam giggle from the stickiness.

“Right, cool. How about...  _ Co-Cozonac?” _ Beth suggests, tripping over the foreign word, snorting at herself when she knows how ridiculous she must’ve sounded now. “I don’t know how to pronounce that. I just searched it up on Google and also, I found this one bakery near your place. I can send you the link and later, you can visit there and check if there’s any of that.”

“Okay, thank you so much, Beth.” He replies, gratefully.

And that is exactly how Adam ends up on Christmas; with a box of Cozonac and a small Christmas tree decorated with small accessories and blinking lights in the living room. The bread is on his lap, still a bit warm with a red bow on top of the box. He has been sitting here for almost a half-hour, his eyes haven’t even left at the ticking clock on the wall, waiting for Nigel to come home. Exactly at seven forty, the front food jiggled. 

“Adam? Gorgeous?” a voice calls from the entrance door followed by the clanking of keys inside the bowl and heavy footsteps. 

Blinking his eyes, startled, Adam replies half-shouted. “In here...”

When Nigel comes into the view, he’s still wearing his thick coat. The tip of his nose is red rosy and lips pale, almost frosty, and the sight of it makes Adam’s heart jump inside his ribcage. Immediately, he stands up from his seat, still holding the bread 

“I – what... What the fuck is this?” Nigel amuses, pausing to take off his coat and hanging carelessly on the chair, despite Adam already reminding him about it each time to hang it on the coat rack. Then, Nigel’s smile falters and suddenly Adam feels a surge of anxiety in him. “Is that–?”

Quickly, Adam blurts out: “Uhm, merry Christmas, Nigel.”

“Sweetheart,” Nigel starts. After a few seconds of silence, the smile on his face comes back, widens as he carefully nudges the small decorations hanging on the tree, lights blinking up the room. “Merry fucking Christmas to you, too, Adam... God, did you do this by yourself, gorgeous?”

“Yes, well... Beth helped me pick your present.”

“Present?”

“Oh, here...” Adam gives the box of bread to Nigel, and when Nigel takes it, Adam quickly wipes his sweaty palms over his jeans, as his anxiety rocketing through the roof, scared that Nigel would hate the idea of bringing the taste of Romania here. “I don't know if you like it. Beth suggested it and I think... I think it was a brilliant idea.” 

Blinking numbly, Nigel opens the box, throwing the bow carelessly to the kitchen table. “Cozonac? Fuck, I've not had this for years.” He slowly takes a seat, eyes not leaving the said food. When he takes a bite, he snorts and Adam almost takes it as a bad one but then Nigel quickly laughs, muffled, mouth still full. “Fuck – oh this is fucking amazing. I fucking love it.”

“Y-You do?” he asks.

“Of course, Adam.” Nigel looks at him incredulously, a grin on his face. “I remember Mamă makin' this shit like these years ago every Christmas and when I moved here, I just never had it anymore.” Swallowing down, he reaches out to hold Adam’s hand, cold fingers tracing soothing circles on Adam’s sweaty palm. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Here, take a bite.”

“Oh, no, I think it’s a bit sweet to me.”

“Fine, then, come here,” before Adam can ask, Nigel, drags him forward until he falls into his lap and seals their lips together. Adam lets out a surprised yelp when he tastes the sweetness entering his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth greedily. The kiss is sugary sweet and Adam smiles into Nigel’s mouth as they get lost in the pleasure. “So?” Nigel asks once they part, panting heavily with Adam’s reddened cheeks and the sweetness still lingers on his tongue.

“It’s... It’s good.” He breathes.

Grinning, Nigel asks. “You want more?”

_ “Please,” _


End file.
